Chronology - Volume 2-6
Volume summary: Volume 6 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 6|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of VOLUME 19 (Act 2: BOOK SIX) Location: Outside Professor Homlomium's and inside Agatha's lab in the Queen's Society dome. "Let's Do Our Job" Location: Searching the Queen's Society dome.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. The Boilergast Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. Oggie and Maxim Have It Easy (non-canon) Location: Professor Homlomium's lab in the Queen's Society dome. Pirate Business and Morning Training Pirate Business (non-canon) Location: Near the escape subs in the Queen's Society dome. , Ariadne Steelgarter |names_used= |quotes= |text= TING CLIK |actions=Ariadne: "…An understanding, then." Bonny: "Aye, Madam. An understanding." |extras= }} Morning Training (non-canon) Location: Various places in the Queen's Society dome. but it is certainly not identical. }} Breakfast (non-canon) Location: A dining room in the Queen's Society dome. Gil and Trelawney make the Front Page (non-canon) Location: Wooster's temporary HQ in the Queen's Society dome. in the story. |quotes= |text= CLONK! |actions= |extras=The Londinium Moon is apparently a parody of the real-world , a well-known tabloid newspaper in Britain. }} The Devil's Prize (non-canon) Location: Cheapside Public Wharfs. Street in real-world London. Sign on building, panel 1 2 HOUR DOCKING Sign mounted on , panel 2. HALL OF PRIVATEER[S] Sign above archway, panel 3. SAILING LAUGHIN BIRD SQUIDDY QUEEN of N CALYPIGIANThis should be spelled "callipygian". NIGHT B? PUZZ? Listed on blackboard on wall, panel 3. SA? HA? Metal plaque under blackboard. 667 668 Room numbers on doors in hallway, panels 6 and 8. |actions= |extras= }} Our 25th Wedding Anniversary and Stuff Occasion: To celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary, Phil and Kaja are taking a real vacation, with no page updates for a week. Agatha Has an Insight Location: Agatha's temporary lab in the Queen's Society dome. Lady Steelgarter Visits the Museum Location: In the Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities building in Londinium. Gil and Trelawney Have a Quiet Breakfast Location: Londinium. Agatha Gets a Present Location: The Queen's Society dome. , an English playwright and poet of the Elizabethan era. }} Another Present Location: The Queen's Society dome. , Old Tobber (Homlomium), Notes on Sea Monstrosities |quotes= |text= BOUNTY OF THE SEA On apron, panels 1,3,4. The entire phrase is never shown all at once, but the parts of it that can be seen are consistent with the reconstruction of the entire phrase here. |actions= |extras=The man who received the sea monstrosities book has during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter. }} Wooster Investigates the Boilerghast Location: Various locations in The Queen's Society dome. during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 4 of the page for June 13, 2018., Dim Bulb Lightbulb HeadThis character during the party thrown by Ariadne Steelgarter in panel 7 of the page for June 13, 2018., Old Man with Dark Complexion and fluffy white hair, Young Woman with Dark Complexion and Blue Facial Marking, Dimo, Doctor Henkle, Doctor Crisp |names_used=The Boilerghast, Professor Homf, Tobber (Homlomium), Yog-yoggerunt |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} The Autopsy was a Success, but the Doctors Died Location: The Queen's Society dome. Higgs Takes a Break Location: The Queen's Society Dome Partial Week Starting 2018-12-31 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Queen's Society Dome Art Interruption: New Year's Eve with the Jägermonsters! (non-canon) Occasion: The Foglio's didn't get a page ready in time because of "holiday madness" (between Christmas and New Year's Day). Partial Week Starting 2019-01-04 (Friday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-01-07 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. }} Week Starting 2019-01-14 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Queen's Society Dome Partial Week Starting 2019-01-21 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-01-23 (Wednesday) Location: On Trelawney's Airship. installed by Klaus in Gil's mind to protect him (primarily, at least) from Agatha. |names_used=Albia, Lucrezia |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-01-28 (Monday) Location: Beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-04 (Monday) Location: Beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-06 (Wednesday) Location: Traveling through the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-02-08 (Friday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-02-11 (Monday) Location: Yet another location in the Queen's Society Dome. in Paris, so the dialog on the page was revised. Visit the page and scroll down to see the original version. }} Partial Week Starting 2019-02-18 (Monday) Location: The Port of Calais. . ?EIR Label on bottle behind bar, panel 1. The text is very unclear; the letters transcribed here are no more than guesses. GIN? Label on bottle behind bar, panel 1. S, W, N, E Letters representing cardinal point of compass that Jeanne Hawkin's hand has morphed into in panel 4. Soon— Caption, top of panel 8 |actions=Jeanne Hawkins is in a tavern in the Port of Calais, using the Queen's tattoo to pick up girls. Seffie has arranged to detain her there, inadvertently sponsoring free drinks night. It turns out Seffie needs Hawkins to immediately smuggle herself and two others to England in absolute secrecy. |extras=The was mentioned by Tarvek in the previous volume. It's babe-magnet qualities are apparently common knowledge and the chance to acquire one was enough to cause Hawkins to change course. This page was originally in black and white when it was published.Note from bottom of page on web comic: "Well, I didn't get the color art before I had to leave for Capricon in Chicago, and my laptop is broken, so I'm afraid it's pencil pages until I get home Monday night. I often upload pages on the road, but not this time. My tools are broken. Sorry about that!--Kaja" Then, in the first colored version, Seffie's hair was blonde instead of red. This turned out to be an error by Cheyenne.From the Girl Genius Facebook page: Dearest Readers, The girl on page 66 of volume 19, was mis-colored by me because I believed her to be a new character and not Xerxsephnia von Blitzengarrd. All apologies to this historical oopsie term. A corrected version has been produced at personal cost and will be made available soon. - Yours Always Professor C. Wright L.o.t.M.P. This was pointed out by alert reader Fred1740. }} Partial Week Starting 2019-02-20 (Wednesday) Location: In the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. time-frozen Mechanicsburg. }} to a Professor Sutton., Worrywart Grey Hood, Other Grey Hoods, Zeetha |names_used=Professor Quix, Snackleford |quotes=Sutton: "We look like idiots in these robes." Worrywart: "Form follows function, old boy…" Sutton: "What?" Worrywart: "Well, we are here to deliberately summon a terribly dangerous monster, are we not?" Sutton: "Oh. Yes. I see…''very droll." Worrywart: "I suspect some of us may not survive." Sutton: "Yes, yes. 'I'm' in the back 'too, now ''aren't I?" |text= |actions=Two Grey Hoods, Professor Sutton and an unnamed, self-proclaimed worrywart, are discussing the wisdom, or lack thereof, of the goings on. Behind them are other Grey Hoods, standing in front of the chamber wall. Unbeknownst to any of them, Zeetha is capturing them, one by one (presumably for their robes). With the help of another, rather strong, person, Zeetha is being lowered from the balcony by her legs to a level where she can grab a Grey Hood around the neck with one arm while muffling any outcry with her other hand. Using stealth and perfect timing, the team captures all the Grey Hoods below, ending with Sutton and the worrywart. |extras= }} Partial Week Starting 2019-02-25 (Monday) Location: In the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. the worrywart Grey Hood says, "And there's Professor Quix, all eager and bang up front, the '''''toad eater." |names_used= |quotes=Professor Quix: "Too many Sparks, not enough minions! Everybody wants to tweak this thing!" |text= |actions=Agatha and company are all disguised as Grey Hoods, wearing the outfits Zeetha procured moments ago. Agatha wants to view the central equipment more closely and approaches the the Grey Hood in charge of it, presumably Professor Quix. Using a mixture of flattery and false modesty, she manages to cajole him into sabotaging it himself. Her persuasive powers amaze both Wooster and Zeetha. |extras= }} Partial Week Starting 2019-02-27 (Wednesday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. including one of the Winslow. Tarvek assesses the situation and tries to estimate their chances of stopping the ceremony; Higgs seems doubtful. Tarvek spots Agatha; then he and Higgs realize the Grey Hoods have spotted her too. Suddenly, someone points a gun at them. |extras=The purple extradimensional being is holding the gun from out of frame in the final panel in this scene, but we don't see the character until a You can see the same weapon holstered on his left hip in the second panel on that page. Only part of it is visible behind his left hand, but it is identifiable. One of the gigantic sculptures of grotesque monstrosities visible in this scene is of the Winslow. }} Partial Week Starting 2019-03-01 (Friday) Location: In the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-03-04 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. in this scene. You can see the same weapon holstered on his left hip in the second panel on today's page. Only part of it is visible behind his left hand, but it is identifiable. }} Week Starting 2019-03-11 (Monday) Location: Elsewhere in the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-03-18 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-03-25 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-03-29 (Friday) Location: In Trelawney Thorpe's air ship Partial Week Starting 2019-04-01 (Monday) Location: A tavern in an entry port in England. in the comic. There is a typo in Seffie's name on this page. It is given as "Xerxeph''ina" but is actually Xerxsephnia. }} Partial Week Starting 2019-04-03 (Wednesday) '''Location:' The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-04-08 (Monday) Location: Near the submarine docks in the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-04-10 (Wednesday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-04-15 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-04-22 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-04-29 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Partial Week Starting 2019-05-06 (Monday) Location: A tavern in an entry port in England. opera who is a a murderer for hire. }} Partial Week Starting 2019-05-08 (Wednesday) Location: Another port in England England. Partial Week Starting 2019-05-10 (Friday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-05-13 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-05-20 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. was numbered 106. |characters=Snacky, Extradimensional Horde, Red (extradimensional being), Vapnoople, Agatha |names_used= |quotes= |text= |actions= |extras= }} Week Starting 2019-05-27 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-06-03 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Krosp looks like a Moldovian Puff, which is (also according to him) a breed of cat known for turning on its owners. }} Week Starting 2019-06-10 (Monday) Location: The Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. Week Starting 2019-06-17 (Monday) Location: Leaving the Summoning Chamber beneath the Queen's Society Dome. }} Index